everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Victoria Roux
Victoria Roux is the daughter of Karen from The Red Shoes, and attends Ever After High, though wishes she wasn't. When she's not serving her sentence in detention, Victoria is practicing a new dance routine in some empty classroom. Talented in ballet, hip hop, and a number of other dance styles Victoria wants nothing more than to transfer from Ever After High to a dance school. With her heritage however, that doesn't seem likely anytime soon. About Brash, outspoken, spoiled, dramatic, vain - these are a few choice words one could use to describe Victoria Roux. Fiercely opinionated, she refuses to sit idly by if she has something to say. And she always has something to say. Victoria could've been defined as a "Rebel" long before the term started to float through the halls of Ever After High - it just hadn't been considered a tangible possibility. The notion you could rebel against your story? To betray the written law of the magical land - inconceivable! But then Raven - Raven did. She threw the rule book out the window and cracked a few Royals in the crown on the way down; if you catch her drift. Victoria's been singing her praises ever since. Although not necessarily a cruel person, and far from a bully, Victoria doesn't have the best reputation at school. Her rather indignant personality often exposes itself in a cold, self absorbed manner that keeps most people at arm's length. While it's true Victoria is self absorbed in some ways )mainly that she's got narcissism in spades) it stems more from her high self esteem and confidence than the notion that the world revolves around her. Her social life isn't helped by the fact she's constantly in detention, either. She was in detention often enough as a first year, due to her resistance towards even being enrolled. Though since Raven broke tradition by deciding not to sign the Book of Legends, it's gotten practically out of hand. Victoria's transformed from a silent, passive aggressive protestor to an all out activist, campaigning against practically everything Ever After High originally stood for. Often caught in arguments with Royals (it's not an argument, it's a debate! I'm helping them practice for class!) or standing on tables in the cafeteria practically holding court she's become a particularly nasty thorn for most of the faculty. Although she's entertained quite the number of Rebels with her antics. While professors try to brush Victoria's actions off as a non threat, perhaps a phase that'll pass or so outrageous no one will listen to - Professor Lynn thinks otherwise. She's under the impression that Victoria makes a strong public speaker, and if she ever needed a fall back from dancing - she'd make an excellent political figure. When not advocating for the rights of her and her classmates, Victoria is dancing her heart out. Although in her story, dancing was more so the job of the enchanted shoes than Karen's role, Victoria's inherited a love and talent of dance nonetheless. The protagonist of The Red Shoes tends to be related with ballet (in part thanks to the 1940s film), but Victoria enjoys more than just ballet. Granted, she's a fiercely talented ballerina - but she's also fond of hip hop, swing, tap, break dance, ensemble, even dance of the kpop music video variety. You name it and Victoria's probably tried it, if not adores it. While most of her classmates are often clad in elaborate outfits befitting that of a fairy tale character - Victoria is more comfortable in her dance clothes. Sports bras and sweats are often her attire (another reason she's been written up for detention - "indecent exposure") occasionally spiced up with the odd crop top or harem pant. She does however own a few tutus for more formal occasions. History There was only one time in her life Victoria was fond her story - and it lasted all of ten minutes, right up until the story concluded. It was the first time her adoptive mother told her what she really was. A pawn. A simple player meant to be moved around the board uselessly until it could finally make it to the end and be exalted to Queen - before being taken by the enemy's King. Of course her adoptive mother spoke of this in a wondrous tone, as if the entire notion was enchanting and incredible. Assuming the then four year old Victoria would be thrilled to be part of a fairytale, of all things! But how, how could Victoria be pleased? Even at such a young age? Her "fairytale", her "Happily Ever After™" ended in - death? But how could that be ma, only villains ended their stories in torment and suffering. Victoria was certain she couldn't be the villain of the story - yet there was torment and suffering present throughout the entire narrative. Was it not the shoes themselves, or perhaps the Angel at the end to be the villain? It couldn't be Victoria - she was the protagonist! These sorts of things never happened to the protagonist in normal fairytales - so why hers? Why did she die then, why, why, why? Her mother told her as carefully as she could that she was a moral to be told - a lesson to be taught. Victoria was in shattered disbelief. So because some old dead guy wanted to teach the new generation to fear God - she had to suffer? Die at such a young age? Hundreds of years later - when society had changed so much, and everyone had come so far? that wasn't fair - it wasn't fair at all! She wouldn't stand for this; Victoria became stubborn to deal with whenever her story was mentioned from that moment on. She wore red shoes every day, no matter the occasion. Day, night, birthday or funeral - her feet were clad in the brightest, shiniest red you ever saw. Her mother would fret, strangers that knew her destiny would make snide remarks. As young as seven, when she learned sarcasm, Victoria's biting tongue would fight back. I haven't even signed that mamby-pamby book ma talked about - why should I have anything to fear? I have years to wear whatever I want - it doesn't change who I am or how anyone should view me. Victoria continued to grow, finding her own talents and hobbies. Things she liked to do - things she wished she could be. Anything but what her destiny wanted her to be. She was concerned that if she refused to sign the Book of Legends - she'd vanish. It was true she didn't want her destiny, but she was a little too self centered to sacrifice her life for it. Wasn't that the entire reason she was upset to begin with? She tried to enroll to dance schools, acting schools - anything but Ever After High. She thought maybe if she didn't attend, she wouldn't be caught up in the rules of the Book of Legends. But each application was returned, shortly followed by yet another letter from Ever After High. Somehow this school had gotten a monopoly on fairytale children, and somehow knew them all. Or at least her. Victoria still wonders if her mother wrote them, telling them of her plans. Upon reluctantly attending Ever After High, Victoria was immediately labeled a "problem child". Breaking dress code, refusing to show up for classes appropriate to her story, dodging every conversation about Legacy Day and flaking from every appointment made with Headmaster Grimm or Baba Yaga - or any other authority figure at the school. The only member of faculty she's opened up to is Professor Aslan, the History Teacher turned Guidance Counselor. And Professor Aslan isn't about to rat out a single one of his students; Victoria included. TBC Story tbh better description of her story to come later. it's like 4:30am idk what i'm even still doing up lol Relationships (Adoptive) Mother = Friends (Victoria has a very low threshold for the "friend" title, as she's never particularly had that many before. If any at all, really.) Fabella Myrddin Bell is Victoria's roommate, and adopted daughter of Merlin. They're pretty radical opposites, with Bell being much more timid and reserved as opposed to Victoria's strong, headfirst personality. Despite this they tend to compliment each other well, Victoria doing her best to bring Bell out of her shell. Meanwhile Bell does her best to ground Victoria when she's getting too riled up. Mariya Moroz Victoria encountered the next Snow Maiden for the first time in detention. And the next time, in detention. And the time after that, and the time after that - and well, you get the point. They've discussed making jackets with how often they're both in detention together. Victoria greatly enjoys the company however, as the two swap accounts of their encounters within the Rebel side of the school. In a show of solidarity, Victoria's even listened to a few of Mariya's favorite Reggae artists. She doesn't not like it, though she isn't necessarily wild about it. Classmates Appearance(s) i'll give her like full illustrated versions of these outfits at a later date. for now, conceptual drawings! with my weird notes. yayy. Dance Styles Click to Expand (for gifs and videos!) to be continued it's like 5am lol Charleston // Swing // Tap // "Ensemble" // Broadway // Kpop/Jpop Trivia * Victoria's name is based on the protagonist of the 1948 film, The Red Shoes, Victoria "Vicky" Page. Category:Characters Category:The Red Shoes Category:Females Category:Rebels